


Sometimes Things Happen

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Kuch Kuch Hota Hai | Something Happens (1998), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Camille is ooc, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maryse is a good mom - Freeform, based on the film: Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Before her death, Camille Bane left eight letters for her newborn son, one for every birthday until he turned eight. Each letter contained a part Camille that she wanted her son to know, the last was a story of love and friendship."“You’re a big boy today, Alexander so you will understand what I am going to tell you today, I’m going to tell you a story today. A story which has me, your papa and Alec or as your papa liked to call him, Alexander”





	1. The 8th letter: the story begins

In a loft in Brooklyn Raphael Santiago, intern turned nanny/best friend Raphael Santiago rolled his eyes for the millionth time since an Alexander Bane got home from school. 

“Raphael” Alexander whined and poked Raphael’s sides, considering that’s how far he could reach.

“No” Raphael sighed and resumed cutting the red peppers and tossed them into the frying pan. A small smile formed on his face once he looked down and saw the pout on Alexander’s face. 

“But it’s my birthday” “no it’s not” “Yes, it is” “not for another 6 hours and 27 minutes” Raphael narrowed his eyes at Alexander but couldn’t keep up the façade for long “let me finish your dinner then maybe I’ll think about it” 

“You’re the best” Alexander grinned and hugged Raphael. 

“Now, go do your homework” Raphael ushered Alexander out of the kitchen and into the living where his school books were laid out messily. Alexanders eyes wonder to the portrait of a woman with dark hair and bright red lips and skin and pale as snow. 

-

After Alexander, had eaten dinner and was ready for bed, Raphael knocked on the door and he poked his head in “did you reread the old ones” He asked and gestured to the seven other letters sitting on the bed “last one” Raphael waved the envelope once Alexander had nodded his head.

“Is papa home yet?” Alexander asked and sat up straighter.

“Not yet, you know how busy he gets this time of year” Raphael was tired of using this excuse, the truth was Magnus was putting space between himself and Alexander, not only was it the boy’s birthday but it was Alexander’s mother and Magnus’ wife Camille’s death anniversary. “He’ll be home, you know he loves you” 

“Yeah, yeah” Alexander shrugged and tried not to dwell on the downside, he’d have his papa all to himself tomorrow, right now all he wanted to was read the last letter his mother had left him. 

Alexander waited until Raphael had left and the door was shut before he opened the letter. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw the familiar curves of his mother’s writing. He hugged the piece of paper against his chest “I love you mom” he whispered softly. 

Alex soothed the wrinkles of the paper and started to read.

“My dear Alexander, happy birthday my darling son. Today you’re eight years old and I’m sure you’re exactly like your papa, the same eyes, the same face”

Alexander sat the letter down and frowned “no, I’m like you” he said and picked it up again. 

“Tell me, does your papa still fall asleep with his shoes on?” The letter asked and Alexander nodded, it was a habit both him and Raphael had gotten tired of complaining about “when will he change?” The letter went on “You’re a big boy today, Alexander so you will understand what I am going to tell you today, I’m going to tell you a story today. A story which has me, your papa and Alec or as your papa liked to call him, Alexander”

“Alexander?” He frowned but continued.


	2. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning breeze was cool, the autumn fog settled over the campus like a blanket. Undisturbed, almost undisturbed. Heavy foot steps hit the ground in a urgency. The large gym door squeaked opened in one tugged then slammed shut.
> 
> “Late again” Alec said without looking behind him, a basketball in hand and a knowing smirk on his face.
> 
> “I can’t wake up early in the morning” Magnus responded lazily and dropped his duffle bag at his feet.
> 
> “Couldn’t wake up or did you get scared?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay note before reading: This is a flashback chapter aka it's set in the past where as the first chapter is present time. Sorry if it get's confusing.

The morning breeze was cool, the autumn fog settled over the campus like a blanket. Undisturbed, almost undisturbed. Heavy foot steps hit the ground in a urgency. The large gym door squeaked opened in one tugged then slammed shut.

“Late again” Alec said without looking behind him, a basketball in hand and a knowing smirk on his face.

“I can’t wake up early in the morning” Magnus responded lazily and dropped his duffle bag at his feet.

“Couldn’t wake up or did you get scared?”

Magnus rolled his eyes and pointed a warming finger at Alec “Magnus Bane is never scared of anyone ”

“Magnus Bane is never scared of anyone” Alec mocked and tossed the ball at Magnus “but he always loses at basketball”

“Don’t want to play then?” Magnus asked as he bounced the ball and circled around Alec.

“What’s the point, you lose anyways”

“Not today”

“You say that every day”

-  
The ball went up in the air and they both ran after it immediately. First basket went to Alec, as did the second as Magnus fell flat on his ass.

Magnus caught the ball for a split second and dribbled it off the floor with a smug expression as he turned to tease Alec, little did he know the ball was already out from under him and with Alec, the chase had begun again. They’re game was fast and reckless, Alec was ahead and Magnus didn’t like that, he saw the opportunity and tripped Alec out of the way, snatching the ball and sent it straight to hoops.

Magnus let out a triumphant yell and hung on to the basket.

“If you don’t know how to play, then don’t cheat”

“Don’t call me a cheater” Magnus warned but with no real heat behind it, he’d lost count how many times they had this fight.

“That’s what you are” Alec yelled “cheater, cheater, cheater”

“Don’t call me a cheater”

“Magnus is a cheater, he a cheater” Alec mocked.They were both in each other’s face now, nose pressed together. In one swift move Magnus had Alec’s arm pinned behind his back.Alec let out a yelp of Magnus’ name as a sharp pain shot through him.

“I don’t let anyone hear you scream my name” Magnus teased

“I didn’t think you had a problem with anyone else screaming your name. Oh Magnus”

“Stop it” Magnus had let go of Alec’s hand to glare st him.

“Oh Magnus, Magnus so handsome, Magnus is so dreamy, oh Magnus Bane” Alec mocked the constant flock of both boys and girls that often chased after Magnus.

“You should hear how they rave about you”

“That was a joke right?”

“Yeah so?” Magnus

“I don’t like jokes”

“I don’t like you”

“Shut up” they both yelled at the same time and turned in opposite directions.

-

Campus was chaotic but news spread like wild fire from the college radio station were Ragnor Fell announced “Magnus and Alec are fight, again” after the he had gotten off the phone with Magnus.

Fighting among the two best friends was uncommon, some say they fought more than they got along.

“He’s such” Alec groaned “such a snob” he complained to Victor and Aline.

“But he’s your best friend” Victor shook his head and returned to his textbook.

Across the campus in the main library, Catarina Loss is shushing Magnus for the fifth time “you’ll make up within the hour, I’m not getting in to it”

-  
The sun casted a warm glow over the green plains, causing the leaves to look golden as they fall to the ground.

“I’m sorry” Magnus apologized as he plop down beside Alec on lawn.

“Apology accepted” Alec Said without looking up from his school work.

“I like you” Magnus said in an attempt to coax a smile out of Alec.

Alec hummed in response.

“Want a rematch?”

Alec slammed his book shut and tossed it to the side “hell yes, and no cheating” Alec picked up his books and bag and began to race to the outdoors court. “Come on, I have to beat you again”

Magnus smiled fondly after his best friend before getting up to chase him “Not today Lightwood, Not today”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are welcomes. I will try to update every Sunday but no promises. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
